Weakness
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: After a particularly bad nightmare, James awakens to a wet bed. Thankfully Jessie is there to help him calm down and clean up. But as she comforts him, he reveals a secret fear. The fear that was the base of his nightmare. Slight omorashi, Age regression/ABDL. Perhaps rocket shipping if you want it to be. (Request)


**This was a request given to me on my Tumblr page. Hope you enjoy it!**

It was nighttime. Most of the weary trainers had turned in for the night, dreaming of the day, and the adventures that lie in wait for him. And this included the Team Rocket trio. Meowth kept peacefully at the end of the bed, dreaming of nothing in particular. Jessie slept in the bed, her back to James, dreaming of large fancy meals, a big house, and beautiful men. She smiled in her sleep, a delighted moan leaving her lips. "Oh William...that's enough salted salmon for me..." She muttered happily. And lying on the other end of the bed was James, the male half of the duo. Unlike the other two, his face was slightly scrunched up. He was having a very...odd dream to say the least.

 _Captain James stood on his ship, looking out into the stormy sea. "Rough waters ahead it seems." He said aloud to his first mates Jessie and Meowth. Jessie and Meowth nodded in agreement. "Raise the flag. We're going to have to ride it out!"  
"Yes sir!" Both said, rushing to raise the flag. They were often quite obedient in his dreams. And this was no exception. It was a nice change, seeing as how in reality, he was often quite the punching bag. Both to Meowth and Jessie. As they ran off, he turned to look back into the ocean. The waves were becoming much larger. And it was a bit unsettling to say the least. He placed his hands on his hips and squinted. Something was coming. But what could that be? He grabbed his telescope and looked out. Another ship! And it was heading right for them!_

 _"Jessie! Meowth! Ship off the portbow! We need to turn!" No response, and nothing changed. "Did you two hear me? I said-!" He cried as he turned around, but froze. Jessie and Meowth were nowhere to be seen. And the large ship he had been standing on, was now a small life boat. He gasped. "Jessie?! Meowth?! Where did you go?!" Using his telescope, he looked further out into the ocean. He could see his ship, sailing away. And the two of them were presumably on the ship without him._

 _"Dont go! Come back!" He cried, reaching out, as though he could grab it if he tried. But of course it didn't stop. "Dont leave me please!" He whirled around and his eyes widened. The ship was coming right closer and was nearly there. He sat down and grabbed the pair of oars, attempting to paddle away. But to no avail. His arms became tired and he couldn't go any farther. He turned around and gasped. It was right in front of his face, and a moment later, he was submerged in the warm and salty water. His arms moved frantically and his head eventually emerged above the surface, and he found himself alone. "Guys! Where are you?!" He cried, before going under once again.  
This continued for awhile, his head going up, and then going back under again. But eventually he grew wary, and began to sink. He was able to keep his eyes open, staring up at the fading sunlight. Why did they leave him? Was it because he was weak? Did they not want him around anymore? Is that why they abandoned him? His chest was burning as he let out the breathe he was holding and sank right to the bottom. "Don't leave me.."_

James's eyes flew open and he shot up in the bed. His face was tinged with red and sweat was dripping from his face. Oh god, what an awful dream. He looked at Jessie. Thankfully she was still right there. And Meowth was still sleeping on the end of the bed like usual. Oh thank goodness. He sighed and ran his fingers through his damp hair. It was too early to get up right now. The sun wasn't even up yet. He glanced at Jessie and bit his nail. He was still quite shaken up and was tempted to wake up Jessie so that maybe she could comfort him a bit. Sometimes...He liked to regress. And Jessie would act as his caregiver and take care of him. She had always liked children and had always thought about having one of her own someday. But for now, she was rather content having James as her baby. But...He didn't want to bother her right now. He sighed and shifted. But when he did, he frowned. Something didn't feel right...oh no..

He pulled back the blankets and his eyes went wide. On the sheets between his legs and on his pajama bottoms was a large, damp patch. Oh dear God. Why now? He hadn't wet the bed since he was a child! And even when he was a child, it was absolutely mortifying. He could remember once when he had slept over at his Nanny and Pop-pop's house and wet the guest bed they had for him after having too much to drink before bed. Oh dear, he had never been more embarrassed in his life. He remembered crying, and Nanny sitting with him as Pop-Pop changed the sheets. God it was awful. And now it was happening all over again. He climbed from the bed and inspected the damage with a grimace. There was no way he could ever hide that. He saw Jessie roll over and sigh softly. Oh god, if she found out...what was he supposed to do? He felt tiny tears form in his eyes and had to blink them away.

"James..." he gasped. Jessie had opened her eyes and was staring blearily at him. "What are you doing up? It's too early." James didn't answer. He didn't know how. He saw Jessie raise an eyebrow and sit up, looking a bit annoyed. But when he eyes traveled to the wet sheets, he covered his face with his hands. She saw him. And now she was going to laugh at him, or scold him like his parents used to whenever he had an accident as a child. The feeling of embarrassment, the fear of being yelled at, and the chill of his legs, already made him feel like the smallest of toddlers, and he felt himself regress a bit.

"James are you serious?" Jessie sighed. She knew she shouldn't be so cross with him. But it was rather early in the morning and she was absolutely exhausted. So the first thing she thought to do was to scold.

"I'm..sorry.." He managed, trying not to start crying. Jessie sat up all the way. Well...this was a first. And she wasn't really sure what to do. After a moment, the silence and Jessie shaking her head and sighing became more then James could bare and he burst into tears as he hid his face in his hands. And the moment she saw her partner crying, her maternal instincts seemed to kick in immediately. She very quickly regretted being so upset with him. She got off the bed and went around. Once she reached James, she gently put her arms around him and held him close, stroking his hair with her hand.

"Ssh. There's nothing to cry about. It was just an accident James." She said softly. James just sniffled, absolutely humiliated. She glanced at Meowth for a second. She would do something about him in a minute. She turned back to James. "Here, why don't we run you a bath alright?" She suggested. James peeked through his fingers at her. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Okay, come on now." She encouraged as she took his hand and pulled him along. James silently followed her, dragging his feet as he let his thumb slid between his lips. Not all the way, but just so that the tip was in his mouth. When they got there, Jessie plugged up the bathtub and switched on the faucet as James sat on the closed toilet seat. "Stay right there okay?" She told him before going back to the bedroom. When she entered, it looked like Meowth was starting to wake up. He was stretching and kneading his claws into the blanket. The sound of the rushing water must have waken him up.  
Jessie didn't say anything for now and instead pulled a pair of blue pajamas out of the drawer. "Jessie?" Meowth yawned. "What're you doin up so late?" He blinked a few times before scrunching up his nose. "Oi Jessie. What's that-" He paused when his eyes fell on the wet spot on the sheets. "Oh gross!" He exclaimed as he quickly got farther away from him. "Who wet da bed?!"

"Look, that doesn't matter okay? But do me a favor and take the sheets off the bed and hang them outside." She asked him. Meowth looked ready to complain, but Jessie gave him a firm look. He sighed and shook his head a bit, but he complied. He climbed from the bed and managed to pull the sheets from the mistress, muttering something about how he had to do everything around here. Jessie rolled her eyes as she closed the drawer and left the room.

Back in the restroom, she saw James was still sitting there, staring into the tub as it filled with water. She came over and switched it off before turning to James. "Alright, let's get those wet clothes off then." James blushed softly but nodded. When he was regressed, he tended to be awfully quiet. And she understood that. She smiled softly and knelt down. She helped him get his top and bottoms off and then helped him into the tub of warm water. Once he was settled in, she began to wash his body down with a soft cloth. And neither of them said a thing for a moment. Suddenly, she could hear him murmur something. "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't catch that." She asked.

"I said why are you doing this?" James asked softly. She was a bit taken aback when he said this so he continued. "You aren't usually so..gentle. I thought you would get mad at me. I'm too old to be doing something like this." He said as he drew his knees closer to his chest. He started thinking back to his dream. Where Jessie and Meowth had left him behind. And he was too weak to protect himself. Was this just proof that he was weak? Jessie smirked a bit.

"Too old? Are you sure? Because last I checked, you were still just a little boy." She teased softly. James raised an eyebrow. What was she saying? Was she making fun of him? She continued, no maliciousness evident in her voice. Only a soft and gentle tone. "My little James~" She said as she poked his nose. He scrunched up his nose a bit and had to bite back a little smile. "That's much better. There's the smile I was looking for." She squirted some shampoo into her hand and then ran her fingers through James's soft, blue hair, massaging his scalp gently. He visibly began to relax under her touch, which she was rather grateful for. She would put him back in bed after this so it was best to have him as call as possible beforehand.

Once she was through with the shampoo, she had him tilt his head back and washed the soap out of it. Then she covered a soft cloth with body wash and began to wipe down his body. "So James, what happened?" She asked, making tense up a little. "Did you have a bad dream? You don't usually have accidents at night time." She pointed out. He didn't say anything at first. He placed his thumbnail into his mouth and nodded. "Oh my. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" She asked him. And again he hesitated.

"I was on a boat." He began, chewing softly. "And I..I fell off. But you and Meowth didn't come save me. And I couldn't swim back up." She felt him trembling a little bit. "I wasn't strong enough to swim to the top again. So I..I drowned. I died. Because I wasn't strong enough." He sniffled. He was visibly shaken by his dream and was still afraid. Jessie frowned and began to rub his shoulders.

"Now you listen to me James." She said. "Now that was only a dream okay? You aren't a weak person. Me and Meowth would never leave you if something like that ever happened to you. We're a team. And we have to stick together no matter what. We're all going to protect each other. Forever and always." He gave a weak, but genuine smile when she promised him. Jessie was quick to rinse the soap from his body, and then afterwards, she drained the bathtub of water. She didn't want to prolong the bath, as it was late.

She helped him out of the bathtub and to his feet. She dried him off, and then helped him into his new pajamas. "Alright James. Let's get back to bed then shall we?" She suggested. He nodded softly and took her hand. She chuckled and led him back to the bedroom. He followed her, a soft yawn escaping his lips. When they came back to the bedroom, Meowth was just finishing changing the sheets. James's face flushed red when he saw the feline doing so and he gripped a little tighter to Jessie's hand.

"Ssh it's okay." She murmured to him, leading him to the clean bed. He had him lie down, and then lie next to him. Even though she usually kept to her own side of the bed, and usually preferred that James's did the same, she scooched closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. "I'll be right here. And I'll make sure that you don't have anymore bad dreams okay?" Jessie assured him, kissing his nose. He didn't seem so convinced. So she spoke softly to him.

"Good night. Sleep tight. It's going to be alright." She rhymed. This earned a small smile from her partner. He seemed a bit more relaxed, especially since she wasn't upset with him. He snuggled into her arms, and a moment later, fell asleep in her warm embrace. She stared at him a moment, her face just a bit pink. When she was sure he was asleep, she very gently planted a kiss on top of his head.

"I love you.."


End file.
